The present invention relates to apparatus and method for quickly and accurately coupling and uncoupling an auxiliary device to a second device that has a male dovetail rail, while retaining precision alignment of the auxiliary device.
It is known to provide a device such as a firearm with a male dovetail rail that can be used for coupling an auxiliary device (e.g. an auxiliary sight). In the applicants' experience, such coupling structures are generally formed as an integral part of the auxiliary device, or are manufactured and made an integral part of a separate mounting device for an auxiliary device. In addition, such coupling devices require special or ancillary tools (or may require the use of coins) to attach or detach the coupling devices. Moreover, the type of mechanism used in such coupling devices often times vibrate loose due to recoil, or can result in loose component parts that can detach from the firearm and can be either dropped or lost.
In addition, performing coupling or uncoupling of an auxiliary device from a device such as a firearm can be noisy. Additionally, present coupling devices do not lend themselves to be attached or detached from a male dovetail rail in adverse weather, such as cold, wet, or snowy conditions where wearing gloves is necessary. Still further, most coupling devices are not capable of being repeatedly coupled and uncoupled to a support such as a male dovetail rail, which may pose limits on the use of the auxiliary device. For example, it may be necessary to quickly remove an auxiliary device due to device failure, or the need to replace one device with another for a specific task. Or, in order to acquire the most beneficial mounting position of an auxiliary device for serviceability or comfort, it is often necessary to re-position the auxiliary device along multiple installation points along a male dovetail. All of the foregoing examples require the coupling device to be uncoupled and re-coupled many times. Existing coupling devices, upon several coupling and uncoupling cycles tend to loose their ability to obtain and retain a high level of precision alignment. Still further, many coupling devices that may be quickly attached and de-attached are not robust enough in design and manufacture to withstand abuse and potential misalignment of the auxiliary device.
Applicants believe there is a need for a coupling structure and method that can be integrated into an existing auxiliary device, and provide a highly efficient, accurate and secure structure and method to quickly and silently couple the auxiliary device to and uncouple the auxiliary device from a male dovetail rail.
In addition, in applicants' experience, male dovetail rails, if not made to precise specifications, can have tolerance variations which need to be effectively taken up, in order to securely and accurately couple an auxiliary device to the male dovetail rail.